Iskian Empire
The Iskian Empire are a large galactic empire ruled with an iron claw by the Isk. The Isk consider other races as lacking rights unless they specify they deserve rights, and they have forcefully absorbed hundreds of races that they have first dissected, often brought into war with (due to the races negative reactions to being dissected by such forceful creatures), and eventually either coming to a mutual understanding or simply fully absorbing the races by force. While they don't particularly care what a race's culture is like, they reserve the right to determine the roles each race will operate under the Empire as — as an example, the Tlillisk are scouts to rival worlds while the Klutine are made to be planetary scouts to oft-dangerous worlds not known to be operated by rival sapients. While considered lawful evil by other races, they do not consider themselves evil and simply do what they think is best — the dissecting of new races for their science teams and to determine whether they are sapient or not (as they feel that simply speaking and having structures they consider not enough proof of intelligence), while they deal with space pirates to aid their own cause with items and the like that they would have more difficulty getting otherwise. They are in an ongoing but minor war with the UFCL; the two affiliations do not often go out of their way to attack one another, though if they encounter each other they often battle. As with nearly all other factions, they oppose the Chaos Legions of Diimons, which seeks the violent absorption of all others in this universe and all others like it. Galleries Individuals in the Iskian Empire These are a list of notable individuals in the Iskian Empire. Air Devil Concept.jpg|Air Devil (A Glite and second in command of the Iskian Empire.) Amaljyn.png|Amaljyn (A Tlillisk spy.) Chamelouge Concept (Cropped).jpg|Chamelouge (An Isk and current Emperor of the Iskian Empire.) No Image.png|Flup (A Tlillisk spy sent to Ethuun.) Gua.png|Gua (A Tlillisk spy sent to Earth.) No Image.png|Heavy Tinker Brain (A Ghremm and current leader of his race under the Isk.) No Image.png|Squoh (A Tlillisk spy sent on a mission to spy on the Crux.) Zap Gorf Concept.jpg|Zap (A Gorf.) Occasional Members These alien races have some members in the Iskian Empire, but they aren't full-fledged members and they can be found in groups that oppose the Iskian Empire, such as the UFCL. Aard Spore.png|Aard Ayzuuk Spore.png|Ayzuuk Bryder Naked Spore.png|Bryder Ciitarkian Alien A Day.jpg|Ciitarkian Blaster Comparison.png|Grand Zharkulan Henzap Spore.png|Henzap Full-Fledged Members These races are considered full or nearly-full inductees into the Iskian Empire, most of which can be found in Scutum-Crux Arm of Kyklos galaxy. Species denoted with a "†" indicate races who have gone extinct and can be considered officially deceased (even though the species exist over a billion years and so, therefore, all species have died out at some point).'' Species denoted with a scratched out name are currently no longer members of the organization, but were at some point in the past. Amebzian Portrait.png|Amebzian (Assigned as Diplomats & Soldiers) Aolu Imperial Soldier Spore.png|Aolu Bhulliburd Enforcer Spore.png|Bhulliburd (Assigned as Enforcers) Eyesnout Observer Spore.png|Eyesnout (Assigned as Astronomers) Ghremm Tinker Spore.png|Ghremm (Assigned as Engineers) Air Devil Concept.jpg|Glite (Secondary Leaders of the Iskian Empire, just under the Isk) Zap Gorf Concept.jpg|Gorf (Assigned for manual labor) Grantaccha Spore.png|Grantaccha Grimsnort Spore.png|Grimsnort Hatmandu.png|Hatmandu Irstaxxonyu Spore.png|Irstaxxonyu (Assigned as Taxpeople) Isk Imperial Overlord Spore.png|Isk (Leaders of the Iskian Empire) Klutine.png|Klutine (Assigned as Scouts) No Image.png|Kyisziqan (Formerly members, but later on defected to the UFCL.) Laavol Small Image.png|Laavol Lubyum Concept.png|Lubyum (Assigned as Warriors) Nowiss.png|Nowiss (Assigned as Politicians) Puechens Spore.png|Puechens Quok Miasmite Spore.png|Quok (Assigned as Warriors) Surrpenssa Pirate.png|Surrpenssa (Assigned as Warriors) Thraxxus.png|Thraxxus Tlillisk Sizes.png|Tlillisk (Assigned as Scouts and Spies) Uu'taeris Spore.png|Uu'taeris (Assigned as Berserk Infiltrators) No Image.png|Viiska (Assigned as Infiltrators) Yimra Platoon Spore.png|Yimra (Assigned as Warriors) Zhor Drone Spore.png|Zhor (Assigned for manual labor and as Cannonfodder Soldiers) Zymphala_Starchitect.png|Zymphala (Assigned as Constructors) Known Worlds of the Iskian Empire No Image.png|Iska (Capital world of the Iskian Empire and the homeworld of the Glite and the Isk.) No Image.png|Jhedda (Homeworld of the Lubyum.) No Image.png|Myschevaun (Homeworld of the Ghremm.) No Image.png|Novakk (Homeworld of the Nowiss.) No Image.png|Seshea (Homeworld of the Eyesnout.) No Image.png|Tlis (Homeworld of the Tlillisk.) No Image.png|Vacca (Homeworld of the Yimra.) No Image.png|Vega (Colony world of the Yimra.) Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Affiliations Category:Original Affiliations Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Iskian Empire